The Detective
by DarkDemi
Summary: Yes I Garfield Mark Logan,Gar for short please will be investagating Ravens room.not much of pairings.
1. Chapter 1:the detective

i just got htis book called half moon investigations, and felt like doing a dectective story one-shot it will be a couple chapters of before his plan succdes , and while your reading it make sure your in the mood and swing of the dectives voice this will definatly be a investigating shock. DarkDemi, and no i still dont have the next chapter of accidentl trip done either , but if i get 3 more reviews i ll give you a short chapter.

* * *

The Detective

Gars View

Yes, I Garfield Mark Logan , Gar for short please. Have decided to investigate Ravens room and yes I know the risks. It is said that I have only been in Ravens room once and had been unharm, well for the most part ,but thats another story. Now where was I? Oh yes, I have planing in my room for the past 0:30:00 minutes. trying to figure a way to infiltrate the darkness of doom. I would not be destirbed and every one was in bed , it being 12:35pm. I had all my gadgets for the investagation, magnifying glass, and well my dectective suit.(see episode "X") I have now figured the most simple way to infiltrate the room and seek what most of you are probably thinking.

Yes, the panties , or in my case hoping it to be thongs, and retrieving one of them. Though i highly doubt that Raven would be one to wear such a thing. It is only the curiosity of a boys mind , or mine in that case as to what type of panties Raven wares.Sitting at my desk in my detective suit i begin writting the escientials to my evil plan. I was able to get a blue print from Cyborgs room it mapping mine and Ravens floor. Though that was not what I was looking for , but the airvents that lead to Ravens room , yes disgusting ,but it wouldn't be wise to go through the front door and let the bull out.Of course let me guess, me wise? I know not like me , but I have to play it smart unless for this plan of mine to work. A few zig zags here and there all I had to do was tranformed into a mouse and go through the vents to Ravens room. Memorizing the route I took off the vent off from the ceiling , jumped in and tranformed into a mouse.

Leting my eyes adjust to the darkness I started scurring along the cold vents floors. I stopped and took a right, then a left , another left and then "!" Omph! I must have not seen that , there was a whole that was not shown in the direction I was going. The blue print showed that it cut off here and then went a few more feet before coming to the airvent of Ravens room, or so I thought it did. Though I do not understand how that whole was such i big drop, ignoring it I carried on. Feeling an iron squared shape thing I knew I was at my destination. turning into a monkey I lifted the vent off and jumped down from out of it quietly.

Turning back into myself , there it was her dresser it was shining in the moonlight. Being to anxious to look if Raven were asleep I went over to the dresser tipp toeing along the way. Opening the dresser every so slightly the inside of the dresser was lighntened up. And there it was the thing that I came to retrieve.

Ravens Panties.

I coulndn't really tell the color of them , but it seemed to be white in the moonlight, and to my dissapointment it was not a thong. Closing the drawer quietly I turned towards the door still looking at the panties, this will be a night to remember.But all of a sudden, Swoosh! the bedroom door opened I was totally in shock and couldn't move. Click the light came on. I was still holding the panties in front of me I nearly fainted at who it was and dumfounded at the same time.

End Gars View To All View

Raven woke up from a screm that could be heard through out the whole tower. Waking up with her hair all in a mess and still not awake , "Beastboy whada you do now?" she said in an sleepy aggravated tone.

Though Gars evil plan did not work at least he was able to find Stars panties discovering the pervert who had them. Maybe this detective stuff was just his thing, of course he was still going to get Ravens panties, but that would have to wait for another night.

_To be Continued_

* * *

Yes I know, like I said I got the idea of the book I was reading though the book did not have this , it was just an idea that popped in my head.So guess who the pervert was, its obvious isn't it. yes i am decideing to make this a few chapters long maybe 3 or 4 and thats it. As youve read the top if I get that many more reviews ill give you a short chapter for accidentle trip, but if that happens youll only get 2 chapters afterwards, after my vacation.anyways REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2 the detective part 2

thank you for the few reviews, not much to say , but like i said if you want a short chapter of accidental trip then all you gotta do is review for that story and hopefully ill have 10 reviews to where ill give the short chapter.But anyways on with story!

* * *

The Detective part 2

Next Night

It is now 1:24 am, as I begin to formulate a new plan , I couldn't help , but laugh at what happen after I discovered where Stars missing panties were. I had no idea Robin screamed so girly. At first I had thought it was Star, but it wasn't. It ended up being Robin I wander how in the world he was able to get a hold of Stars panties when I can't even get a hold of Raven's. Well of courseI can answer that , mostly because the plan I had failed. Note to self, never use the vents.

Everyone was at Robins door, Star was happy and came in and thanking me that I had found them for her, Cyborg was laughing at Robin for what he had, Robin was just trying to hide himself from the embaressment. Raven, well lets just say she was aggravated. Heh, she was cute with her hair all in a mess, and it was kinda of funny at the same time.We teased Robin about it all the next day, not to mention Starfire asking why they were in his room. Mostly he tryed voiding the question, but anyways.I was just glad they didn't ask why I was in Robins room.

Now back to the new plan, I had trouble coming up with one. Tapping my head I thought and thought, but no matter how hard I thought I couldn't come up with one. Lets see tryed the vents , not going through the front door, going through the window would probably wake her up, hm what to do? Think Beastboy, think...

Thats when it hit me, duh I thought. Usually Raven gets up during the early morning hours, why didn't I think of this before? Lets see, she gets up around 6:30am, but that would mean I would have to wait. Its only 2:18 am. I'll just seat my alarm cloak for 6:00 am, then get up, and wait for Raven to come out of her room then sneak in, grab a pair, and get out of there. Voala mission accomplished. setting my plans aside, I fixed my alarm cloak and went to bed. IfI had to wait, to have what I wanted then it was worth it, or is it?

* * *

Next Morning

Beep, beep, beep. Ahh , is it time alraedy I thought. Realizing what time it was I turned off the alarm claok, andjumped out of bed and got dressed in my black suit with the cap to go with it.(episoide birthmark) I went over to my desk to check my plans again. Now thatI have, all I have to do is wait for Raven to get up.

Next 20 minutes

Swoosh, Finally shes up, I waited for her to go down the stairs before moving on with the plan.Out of sight, I crawled army style to her room. finally at her rooms door I typed in the password, I knew all the passwords to each of my friends rooms so it was easy to get in.Taking a few steps in I looked around, still the same after the mind inccident thing. Looking around I spotted her dresser, bingo.

The Instant Beastboy walked into Ravens room

I'm usually the first one up, its peaceful with the others not up yet. Poor Robin, even being sleepy it was still funny the fact he had Starfires panties, yes I thought that was funny even though I didnt show it. Though I still wonder why Beastboy was in his room to begin with , I never asked though. Some herbal tea and a good book to start the day off,and then its back to video game ruccus. I was at the bottom step, berfore I relized I didn't have a book with me , so I turned around and went back up stairs.

Ravens room

There it was, the dresser, I was finaly going to accomplish my mission, oh happy day. (in slow motion)I was reaching for the dresser handle.

Raven postion

Finally back up stairs I walked towards my room, the door was open. FunnyI don't remember it being open.

Both postions

(start the drama)

In slow motion Beastboy was reaching for the handle.

Raven closing in on her door.

Beastboy grabbed the handle.

Raven walked in...

Ravens postion

What the hell? "Beastboy...?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

hahah, im evil i gave you the cliffy, if i get alot of reviews i'll get the next chapter up sometime today. 


	3. Chapter 3:Detective Sequel Part

thank you again for the wonderful reviews, this story makes me so happy, so i decided to go ahead and give the next chapter so here it is enjoy!

* * *

The Detective Sequel to Part 2

Shit, thats all I could think of, slowly I put my hand back down away from the dresser to act as if I wasn't going to go look through it. "Beastboy, what are you doing in my room this early in the morning?" Think Beastboy, think! Its no good, what am I going to do shes already starting to lose her temper.I decided to dowhat I always do in a situition like this.

Run!

I sizpped past her before she could even blink, I ran and ran till I got to my room. I then bolted by door and put whatever I could against the door.Then I hide under the bed as a mouse, I am so doomed I thought! the pressure was to tense man, I kept looking at the door I could hear her footsteps getting closer and closer and then it came slowly.

Knock ,Knock , Knock.

They were slow knocks, and then that voice that scares the hell out of me started talking in a slow meance voice, "Beastboy, I know your in there come out, and maybe I wont have to hurt you. All I want to know was why you where in my Room!" that last part was a little yelled. I stood my ground, or under my bed more like it.Damn, what to do if I tell her my mission I'm done for! If I ever live through this I'll have to ask Robin how he did it.

Ravens Position

He ran so fast I didn't even have time to blink. Thats it I'm going to get to the botom of this if its the last thing I do! Well it might not be the last thing I do.Closing my bedroom door, I'm pretty ticked off right now, no one every goes in my room unless given permission too. I slowly taped on his door, trying my best to keep my anger at a mininmum.I got fed up and banged his door down.

BB's Postion

Okay Beastboy, if worst comes to worst just give in and tell her a lie, but maybe part truth or try an switch the subject. Yeah, thats what I'll do.BOOM! every thing that was holding my door shut exploded away from it and the door fell down with a pissed off Raven, but I've seen worst.I came from up from undermy bed, knowing it would do no good to hide anymore, "Uh hi Rae...ven, whats up?" Dude this is nerve wreaking. She calmed down a bit , but still had anger in her voice, "Alright, whats going on Beastboy, 2 days ago you were in Robins room with Stars panies in your hands, and now your in my room. What is going on? is this anotherone of your stupid pranks again , because if it isI suggest you stop before you regret it!" Gulp,"Ok, I'll stop, and I was only in his room because I was trying to find Stars panies for her.And you know Robin, it was my first clue to finding it, being the detective I am, and I did." I added on sheepishly. Raven calmed down,"Very well,_Detective_,now then I hope you keep it that way, but if I catch you again in my room, lets just say I warned you." She turned around and walked back to her room.

Falling to the floor on my bum, phew! that was a close call, this detective stuff is tough. I guess I'll go back to sleep for a while and ask Robin how he was able to get a hold of Stars panies later today. Maybe then I'll be able to get a pair of Ravens then.Back at my desk I crossed out mission number two, mission twofailed, and write down mission three in progress of formulating. Setting my pen down I jump back into bed, hopefully my next plan will be a better succses. Raven will definitly be watching me now, this just got a whole lot tougher...

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

Yeah! I hope yall are happy about this chapter as again if you want another chapter some time today, give me a review and if I get alot of reviews i'll update again sometime today!Still no news on accidental trip still stuggling with that, Ive just lost my spark with that story, i'll be working on this for a while, butstill will be working on my other story. After today it might not be till friday before i update anthing so if you want me to update again today better send me reviews! See ya! 


	4. Chapter 4 the detective part 3

ok I am pissed, and happy at the same time. why i am pissed is because my detective story has beaten my accidental trip by two reviews, and i am sad beacause it has. why beacasue this is just a one-shot story not a story like accidental trip i'm not telling you not to review this story i just didn't expect it to be beaten by my other story.well i got 4 reviews for chapter 3 so i'm going to go ahead and give you the next. so here it is

* * *

The Detective Part 3

I have been awake for the past 2 hours, it is now 2:20 pm. Today is the third day and my mission has failed to have succed, but today shall be the day I accomplish that mission. Of course once I find out from Robin how he was able to do it. Sneaking out of my room, making sure Raven wasn't in the hall, I zipped all the way down to Robins room. Once thereI looked back down both ways, no one. I knocked on the door 3 times, there wasn't answer, "Robin, you in there?"

Mhm, maybe he's in the common room. Walking down the hall, I spotted Cyborg and decided to ask him if he knew where Robin was, "Hey Cy, you know where Robin is?" Cyborg was caring a box no doubt it was for his car, or "baby" as he says, "Last time I saw him, Star and him were going out to the mall, why?" "Oh no reason, just needed to ask him a question." Cyborg started walking off and said over his shoulder, "Well, ok then I'll be in the garage if you need me." "Kay"I said back.

Now in the common room, I decided to play some video game, till Robin got back. Walking over to the station I put in Mega Monkeys 5, and sat in my spot on the couch. Just then the common room doors open and guess who walks in, Raven. Acting cool, "Hey Rae, wanna play Mega Monkeys 5 with me?" she walked over to her love seat and sat down and opened up her book, "No, and don't call me Rae its Raven." she started to read, but I really needed to get her to think I'm not up to anything I swear she gave me the hawks eye this morning before she left."Please Raven, one game, just one?" she looked up from her book, "Beastboy, you know as many times as you've asked me I've always said..."No I get, but Please!" she returned to her book, "No!"

Ok so I gave up, but as long as I played it cool she won't notice a thing. Swoosh, the doors open and Star and Robin walked in with tons of bags I might add, which Robin was caring them all, poor Robin. "Hello friends, we have returned from the mall of shopping!" I looked at Robin he was struggling keeping the bags up, "Hey Star, I think you may need to help Robin with the bags." turning to Robin, " Oh I am sorry Robin, let me take those." she took the bags and went out of the room to hers. This is my chance to finally know the secret to obtaining panies, turning off the game I went over to Robin at the counter. "Hey Robin, need a little help, but can we talk somewhere else?" Robin got off the seat, "Sure, what do you need?" we walked out of the common room leaving Raven to herself.

Ravens view

This has been a strange morning, Beastboy goes into my room for somesort of prank, gives up though which is unuasual, ask me to play video game even though he knows I won't play, and now hes asking for help from Robin somethings going on. Closing my book, I put it on the table, I thenleviated over to the window. I begin to meditate. I know I don't look into things, and I know for certain its no ones birthday so what is he planning?

BB's view 

Robin and I are walking down the hall leaning over,I ask in a whisper," How did you do it?" Robin looks over to me confused,"How did i do what?" Looking around to make sure no one was looking I whispered hestaintly, "How did you get a hold of Starfires panies?" Robin looked away blushing, "Why, your not going to tease me again are you?" he was looking at me a little mad, "No not at all I just wanna know how you got a hold of them, thats all !" Robin calmed, "Give me a reason why I should tell you?" when he finished he got one of those looks of I-think-I-know-what-your-thinking looks and smirked. Great I think he just figured out whats going on, damn him and his observation skills. "Wait your not going to use my imformation to get a hold of Ravens panties are you, because that would explain the 2 nights ago." rubbing the back of my head looking at the floor and half at Robin, "I... might"

Robins view

Wow, I can't believe master of pranks is asking me advice about that. Wait! that gives me an idea, time for payback.Muha Muha Muha, oh i'll tell him alright.

BB's view

Ok, I know I just saw an evil look whatever hes planing I won't fall for it. "Alright Beastboy, so you wanna know the secret huh?" Yes here it comes the secret! Yeah, I think I might door nail the panies to my door for victory and so I can look at themevery time I walk in hehehe , but not on the outside. No one ever comes into my room unless its emergency so I'm home free. Robin whispered into my ear, "All you gotta do is...

_To be Continued..._

* * *

well I hope you liked this chapter, as again accidental trip will be updated sometime next week.Ok now for all those that are reading if you can guess what the secret is and what Robin is planing I'll send you a e-prize! I thought I wouldn't be able to update today but I guess I got to ,Now I am absolutly sure I want be able to update tommorw or Friday, Im pretty sure,so that all folks! 


	5. Chapter 5 detective part 4

hello everybody, i'm back from my 2 day trip, no one was able to guess the plan or what the secret was even though it was obviousand once you read this you'll be kicking yourselfs when you do find out. After this it will be only one chapter left and then thats it maybe a epilouge too,and if you want me to give yal a sequelthen just say so, but I wont give it till I'm almost done with Accidental Trip.and thank you for reviews keep sending them,but anyway continue on.

* * *

The Detecive Part 4

Night; BB's view

Dear Journal,

Dude...I can't believe I didn't think of that. It was right there in front of me the whole time, stupid, stupid ,stupid.I banged my head lighly against my desk for my stupidity. Ok, enough banging nowI know for certain I'll have them in my clutches, tommorow that is. I never been so happy in my life to do a chore, but I think its well worth it. This will be simple, it'll be piece of tofu, no suspicions at all, clean sweap, or wash hehe.So the next mission is called, "Mission 3; Laundry Diving (in progress)." I looked at the time its 12:43am, better to get off to bed for the mission tommorow.

Sighing I closed my journal and turned off my lights.

Raven's view

Dear Azar,

It seems there is no indication of a prank to be sprung, though I will still keep watching. Whatever he was talking about to Robin I will eventually find out, I beleive whatever this fiasco is about I'm sure Robin has something to do with it. Why? Well after a few minutes of being alone Robin came in withevil intent written all over him. Not to mention the evil laughter to go with it which was creepy for me, and thats not normal it usaully takes alot for something to creep me out; and your talking to someone whos called that.You'd think Robin would know better to get involed with Beastboy's pranks, it only ends bad in the end.

Anyways, I'm in my room it's 11:47 pm everyone haswent off to bed, I'm about to head to bed myself self. So I'll end this entry and get to youtommorow what I have collected so far on this _mysterious_ prank.

BB's view

Wake up soldier its time for your mission, 'Why did Cy get me such a annoying alarm cloak? Hey it said I had a mission today, dude thats wierd is itwatching me?' Waking up its like 11:15 am, 'Mission now in commision, dude that ryhmed...'

_To be continued_

* * *

Yes I know short, but if I continued I dont think it would have fit so well, but anyways now that you know the secret, or how robin got them, No one still has yet to find out what robin is planing, remember I'll send an E- prize if you can figure it out! 


	6. Chapter 6 Mission 3 Laundry Diving

Ok not much to say, um I think there is just this chapter and the next and that should be it for this story and I'll have the Epilogue mixed with the last chapter, so it's like two in one. Author: I do not own anything other than this story.

* * *

Mission 3; Laundry Diving

Common Room, no sign of Raven, or the others yet. I looked at my list of things to do, dishes check, sweeping check, fixing breakfast for myself check and last but not least laundry not checked. 'Mission 3; Laundry Diving now in commission.'(Mission impossible music in the background)I looked all around nothing; I dived for the couch, rolled over to the entrance of the laundry room Double 007 styled using my hand as a gun.

Wham!

I knocked the laundry door open, rolled inside, and pointing my hand gun in all directions of the room. 'Good, Coast is clear ready for mission to commence'

"Um Beastboy, may I ask of why the Impossible Mission is playing?"

'Ekkk! Abort Mission, Abort Mission!' I jumped into my laundry basket as kitten'

Starfire turned off the Mission Impossible music and came to the basket I was in and grabbed me out, "Beastboy, why do you hide from me is there something wrong?"

I wiggled out of her grasp and turned back into human form, "Shhh!" I looked around to see if anyone was here, "Nothings wrong, you just scared me, I'm doing laundry."

"Oh, I am sorry friend, I shall go then." She was heading towards the door, before she went I called, "Wait Star, did anyone follow you?"

Starfire looked at me confused, "No, was someone supposed to?"

"No, just don't tell anyone I'm in here ok?"

"Um…okay I shall keep your whereabouts a secret." And with that she left.

'Mission back in commences.' There on the floor were five baskets of clothes mine green, Star's pink, Cy's blue, Robin's red, and Raven's purple. I dumped everyone's laundry into each washer, except Rae's. I then started up the washers and started to look through Rae's basket, cloaks, leotards, cloaks, cloaks, and more cloaks. I got frustrated and just dumped the whole basket over.

Figured as much they were at the bottom, 'Well looky here.' I put the undergarment up in front of me, 'Heh, they were thongs after all, black see through. Ah, purple to, mhmh which should I take?'

I threw the purple ones away, and decided to go with black. I then stuffed the rest of Ravens clothes into the washer and started it up. Putting the undergarments away in my pocket (yes in this story he has pockets) I ran off to my room as quickly as possible. I got to my room without being stopped and went inside where I slide down the door, 'Phew, Mission accomplished! now to nail it to my door.'

End BB's view 

Yes, his mission was accomplished, but little did he know that someone was lurking in the shadows, watching, and waiting for his revenge to take place. The person smiled evilly in the shadows, while watching Beastboy's doom approach his door.

_To be continued……._

* * *

Ok so I'm deciding to make one more chapter then the epilogue with it. Muhahhahahahahah! I am so evil Muhahahahahah! 


	7. Chapter 7 Detective's DoomEpilouge

Okay, here is the last chapter of the detective it has the epilogue mixed with it since this last chapter

* * *

The Detective's Doom

/Epilouge

The door opened, I turned around with the thong in my hand to see why, right there in the door was my worst fear. Standing there were four pairs of red eyes with tentecals starting to come through the door. Gulp, fear is definently what I'm feeling. Hell just entered my room. I was so horrified I was sweating, eyes as wide as they could get. All I could form from my mouth was, "Hi Rae…ven." Gulp.

The door shut.

Vroom, Vroooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!

"Aahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A girly scream pierced through out the whole tower and the world. Robin was in the background laughing evilly, with evil scientist music and lightning in the back as well. Every one in the world looked up from what they were doing, and then dismissed it and went back to what they were doing.

Robin, "Muhahahhhahhhah, Muhahahahahha!"

Starfire was beside him looking as confused as ever, " Robin what has happen to Beastboy? And why are you doing the evil laughter as they call it?"

Robin turned around like nothing happened, "Oh it's nothing Starfire, hey do you wanna go to the mall?"

Starfire, "But, I believe Beastboy needs are assistance."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Robin, "Naw, Raven and him are just playing that's all."

Starfire was still concerned, "But…" Robin gabbed her hand and took her around the corner before she could say another word.

That Night in the Medical Bay

Dear Journal,

Detective Garfield is no longer in commsion, I'm having Cyborg write this for me since I'm covered in bandages and cannot move, I look like a muumuy.I should have never continued my mission, why, well I figured out later that Robin was the one who ranted on me. I guess you could go with the speech of, "A little birdie told me." Or Raven for that matter. If Cyborg hadn't came in I wouldn't be alive now.She had a freak'in chainsaw, a chainsaw! Raven went to her room afterwards when Cyborg was able to calm her down. She took my missions objective, she didn't seem to have any remorse for me can't blame her though. I'm just glad she didn't get me with the chainsaw I just eneded up getting beat to death instead.I'll end my journal for now, I'll find a way toget Robin back…… somehow……

* * *

Epilouge

Two days later…..

Cyborg was walking off to the garage, when he turn on the lights he got a surprise. All over his car were yellow and black stripe thongs.

Cyborg, "What the? Are those…..

BANG! The towers doors opened.

"SPARKYY!"

Cyborg "Damn you Robin, Damn you to hell."

Somewhere in the tower, "Muhhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaah!

End

* * *

Well Robin got his revenge like I said he would.Now if you want I can make a little sequel, but I won't do it until I'm maybe halfway through my other story, but ifnot that's ok. I know I made this a little short maybe a little to dramatic , but I was just trying to make it funny and didn't want much explaining to the chapter so I just let your imaginations take place to whatever happens. Anyway this the endand I thank you for your reviews, especially you silverxpearls and adiccted2danny. thank you! 


End file.
